Micansana Dini
Micansana Jo Dini (better known as "Mica", "Na'na", "Lil' Kahauna", or "Lil' Hula Gal") is a fan-made Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character created by MicaTurtle. About her She is a unique abnormality, that of an athropormorphic humanoid box turtle who is also a part-time ninja because was born as a genetic hybrid of a box turtle and a human quite by accident: a few years before Mica was born, her mother was diagnosed with a rare, yet deadly, disease. Her parents tried everything they could, they even moved from Hong Kong to America trying to find the cure. Once they settled there, Mica's father worked day and night in his lab, testing cures, then one night, he found something that worked: he infused a small strand of box turtle DNA with his wife's human DNA and the disease completely disappeared from her system! At first, her body seemed totally unaffected by the turtle DNA, but, later that year she became pregnant, and from the very first ultrasound, the doctors could tell something was wrong with the fetus because it was developing both human and turtle characteristics. The doctors encouraged Mica's mother to abort the baby, but she refused by saying that all life is precious, and Mica was born only six and a half months into the pregnancy. Mica was warmly accepted into the world by her parents and she grew up on their farm in Tyndall, South Dakota, where her mother taught her how to cook and she has always said that Mica is special and that she should never try to be anything she's not. Meanwhile, Mica had started ninjitsu training at a very early age from her father because he insisted that it was part of her lineage, also unknown to Mica at the time, her father was working on a way that she could morph into a human form, even if it was only for a short time. When Mica was four, he finally found something that worked: with a small computer chip which is embedded into her shell and by using immense concentration, Mica is able to erect a weak field which changes her body image to one with more human-like features. Her human morph is rather attractive because it is more attractive than her true normal form of having a turtle body. In her human form, she is a happy and bubbly small town valley girl who warmly smiles and speaks with cheerful babble. A couple of weeks after graduation, Mica was driving back to her parents' farm and she turned on her radio, and some sort of knock out gas must have been rigged into her car because the next thing she knew, she was strapped to a table in a back room somewhere. Mica's morph had been reversed, and she was back in her turtle form. A tall man named Manon was standing by Mica, and he told her he had a job for her, but she refused to listen to him or help him because she did not trust him, then he threatened to hurt Mica's parents and so she reluctantly agreed to help him. She couldn't take the chance that he could hurt them, so Manon's plan was that Mica would infiltrate the turtles and then lead them into a trap and, because of her appearance, she would be the best candidate for that kind of mission. So, Mica morphed from her turtle form to her human form and went to a pizzeria to buy herself a pizza. While she was there, she met Michaelangelo, who had ordered four large pizzas with the works. Mica decided to sit with Michaelangelo while she waited for her pizza, and when they both got their pizzas, she asked him to walk her home so she didn't get hurt or mugged, and he reluctantly agreed. When he dropped her off at an apartment building, she waited until he had gone in and closed the manhole, and then rounded the corner and was in an alley. She morphed back to her turtle form and decided to take off after him by following him at a safe distance by staying in the shadows. While Mica was walking the through dark sewer tunnel that Michaelangelo went down, she felt something brush against her foot, saw a mist of gas, and everything went black. But, after the kindness the turtles showed her, Mica could see that Manon had lied to her, so, Mica came to the turtles not in secrecy, but in friendship. And she also asked for their help in destroying Manon and protecting her parents, and at one point during the battle, Manon snuck up on Mica and hit her in the side with his katana and she fell over unconscious. The night Mica came out of her coma, her parents had decided the best plan for her was to go and live in New York, even if it was in a "filthy, dirty" sewer, but Mica's parents would tell their neighbors and Mica's classmates that she had gone off to college because in a small town like Tyndall, if a secret like that ever got out, they would never hear the end of it. She lived with the turtles until her parents gave her a very special birthday gift: the deed to a small farmhouse and a rather sizable piece of land in upstate New York. Mica's weapons of choice are: a broadsword, an armbow, and her kuji skills. Kuji is an ancient art of magic, it is often called "nine-fingers cutting" or "ninja magic". It is an art of not real magic, but deception and tricks. Mica's personality traits show that she is silly, sarcastic, hyper, and a bit short fused, and her favorite hobbies include cooking, waterskiing, surfing, and video games. Mica eventually started a relationship with Michaelangelo when she realized that she loved him. Mica had always liked Michaelangelo, and had stronger feelings for him than for the other turtles. Mica loves Michaelangelo, and Michaelangelo loves her, but their relationship gets quite shaky at times, probably because neither of them really likes to face conflict, but both try to avoid conflict most of the time. This causes some problems in their relationship, but it also keeps them together, and they are too very alike, but they have a relationship built on friendship, so it's not likely to fall apart soon. Mica had never had anyone in love with her before, and she had never been in love before. As a human, Mica had been a giggly and outgoing teen, but she had a definite maturity lag. Family Mica's family members are: Ryu Dini (father) Mary Dini (mother) Bryan Marco Dini (brother) Friends Mica's friends include: Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Venus De Milo, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Ramona Lisa Jones, Rosita Friez, Marai Tjeersma, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady, Azure Turtle, Adam the wolverine turtle, and Shellbrina Enemies Mica's enemies are: Oroku Saki/The Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Slash, Leatherhead, The Rat King, Tokka, Rahzar, Captain Filch, Manon, and Shellsha The gallery of pictures Mica by Caliosidhe.png Mica by Amandatello.png Mica and Venus by MicaTurtle.png Mica the Meta-Morph & Rafael the cyborg mutant turtle.png Trivia Mica made her first official appearance as a canon character in MicaTurtle's original fanfiction story project "Meta-Morphs", which was inspired by and a combination of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and a book series called Animorphs. In this series, Mica was originally a human who could morph into a mutant turtle and it was established that both her parents were Chinese, which was later changed so just her mother was, and her father was a military man stationed in Hong Kong when he met her mom. The TMNT fan character version of Mica was born from the ashes of two of the Meta-Morphs characters: she took on much of Dag's personality, Mica's name, parents, lots of Mica's background story, and got a brother named Bryan. Category:Fanon characters Category:Female characters Category:Green characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Hybrids Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:Protagonists